This specification relates to housing an electronic device.
Computer memory and other peripheral devices can be built into a computer or can be external devices selectively attachable to a computer through an external interface. Certain peripheral devices are small enough to be housed in small, thin, card-shaped packages that are intended to be inserted into specially designed receptacles, typically found, for example, in portable personal computers or digital cameras. Because of the many possible methods of constructing the interface between the computer and such devices, standards have been developed by the Personal Computer Memory Card International Association (“PCMCIA”), Japan Electronic Data Interchange Council (“JEDIC”), International Organization for Standardization (“ISO”), Compact Flash Association (“CFA”), and others. Standards specify the shape and size of the device housing as well as the design of the connector/computer interface. Such peripheral devices, which may or may not conform to an industry standard, are generally referred to as PC cards.
Counterfeiting is a concern of PC card manufacturers. For example, counterfeiters can replace the labeling on a PC card housing to misrepresent the contents of the PC card (e.g., misrepresenting a flash memory PC card as having a greater storage capacity). Additionally, counterfeiters can replace the electronic device housed within the PC card with one of lower quality and misrepresent the PC card as authentic.